


Patron, Tequila.

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Club Fic, Dirty Dancing, Other, dance!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 17 years, but the boys have still got it. Orlando, Elijah, Billy and Dom go dancing. Things get raunchy. Written because The Paradiso Girls are still my fucking jam, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron, Tequila.

_Hey yo, who wanna get fucked up?_  
_Go and get a drink, get your hands on the cup_  
_How many rounds 'til you can't stand up?_  
_Me and my girls 'bout to tear the club up, listen up_

  
It's been years. Just under 18, truthfully, since they started this, and at least 14 since they'd done it, so as the song starts, the near deafening whoop that Orlando and Dom make in perfect unison is a little surprising, Billy and Elijah watching the men toss back their shots and stare pointedly at each other as the melody floods the floor, Dom's near sky colored eyes slipping closed as a bright smile claims his face, the grey in his stubble looking more artistic than aged, his hips winding up to the beat as he moves to drag Orlando closer.

It's a sight long gone but instantly familiar to the two men still sitting on their stools, Billy sighing as Orlando all but _drags_ the gyrating Monaghan onto the floor, their still lithe frames pressing close with each roll of narrow hips and it's about the time Dom's arms snake up that Billy decides he's going to dance as well, throwing back his shot, plus the one Dom hadn't seen delivered, winking at Elijah to egg him onto the same thing, both shivering as it hits them and they thread their way through.

Orlando shoves Dom to Billy, grabbing for Elijah and grinding against him, impish smirk on his lips as the small, blue eyed man whines and tries to mirror the movements.

It's easier for Billy, hands planted on the perpetually moving hips of the far too delighted Dom, green eyes fluttering shut as Dom's arms wrap his shoulders, his tequila scented breath in his ear as he sings along, purposely rolling his frame against Bill's, the elder fighting to concentrate on what to do.

It doesn't take long, the four men moving in a blur of tightly pressed bodies, hands reaching and gripping, partners shifting around and changing, leaving them with a euphoria they've not felt since they were young.

People are talking, the men catching bits of the conversations about figuring out who they all are, but its not important.

What's important is the way Orlando is glued to Elijah's back, and Dom to bill's chest, hips rolling and pressing, hands gripping and dragging to keep the heat and friction, whines and whimpers and moans barely heard over the thrumming baseline. It's like in New Zealand, after a long week of filming, the need to unwind making them near crazy... except Billy's had time to learn the moves Dom and Orly favor, Elijah picking up faster than he had as a younger man. 

At some point, Elijah ends up with Billy, Dom back to Orly and painted nails are gripping dark curls, mouths ghosting over as though to kiss, but never touching, because they don't want to-- it's just the infectious beat and the high of good alcohol and better friends. Billy plants one on Elijah just because he can, delighted when he gets one in return, and that's when Dom's on him, Orlando behind him, crowding them closer as the glittery nails now grip Bill's face, leaning in and growling out.

"How I am the only Fellowship member you've never kissed?"

Over the din of music, Elijah whimpers, dragged away by a dark eyed Orlando and Bill breaths out as the next song starts.

"Haven't had enough tequila."

"I'll fix it."

When the night ends and they are headed home, the song plays again and Bill can still taste the tequila on his lips and Dom's tongue, the reminder of it licking the flavour away from his mouth in the club making everything fuzzy and warm and happy, and Billy decides then that maybe tequila is a wonderful drink.

His new favourite.


End file.
